Pjo AoT crossover
by Merelrutger
Summary: outcasts, criminals, escapees, and soldiers who fell behind these are the people who live in the titan forest. Living high in the air titans cant hear, smell, or see them on a good day. Their mysterious appearances and disappearances have started rumors. people are getting antsy, and some in the survey corp know what others don't. you influence this story. help me write it.


Pov levi

The first time time I saw them was the fall of wall Maria. Picking up the helpless screaming civilians mostly children and teens; whoever they could carry.

I knew they weren't with the survey corps, even though they had the uniforms. Each one of them had a bandana tied around their neck and mouth, forehead, arm, leg, or head; all their uniforms were from different military divisions, and slightly beat up. But the most interesting, they all had devastatingly accurate skill.

I counted at least 10 but they were moving around so fast I could've counted some over or missed some. One with midnight hair and sharp electric eyes stood out. She had two toddlers in her arms I saw her take one from the reaching arms of a titan and the other from the crying arms of a half eaten woman. She stood on the remains of a tall, brick building saw me looking at her and smirked before zipping away with 3D maneuver equipment.

Later I found what I was seeing was the banished criminals and others who had escaped the wall and lived. The rebels. I didn't know where they were being kept or how they had been able to survive so long with infestation of the titans.` these people had a blessing and a curse. A curse, the constant fear of being discovered or and of not having the walls to protect them, or did they have the walls….. .? A blessing, the freedom of no classes, everyone at the same level.

I need to find out more.

Pov piper

As the medic of the camp I had gotten used to death. But I stopped it whenever I could. But today had been brutal. The scouting mission consisting of Percy, Annabeth, jason, and reyna had come back with waller's, Bloody and broken.

Four wallers died. Bloodloss. Internal bleeding. Delicate organs punctured or crushed. The two that lived had needed lots of surgery. Their blood was on my hands but I tried not to think about that.

The 60 meter trees were strong and sturdy hiding secrets like us. So high up that titans could barely see, hear, or smell us on a good day. On a bad day one curious titan could bring a whole herd of titans to our doorstep.

My room, the doctors office, had flowers at every corner to disguise the smell of humans, waste, blood and guts from me, my patients, and titans. The room was older than dust; built by my ancestors, It has been fortified and two small rooms have been added mine and my patients; so I can take care of my more needy survivors and sicklings.

The waller civilians were sleeping silently in the sick beds. I walked over to the large window to watch the sun set. I could see below the garden, the doctors cabin has always been placed near the garden because we use the herbs and such so much. To left of that was the farm, the farm took up most of the tree where all the animals can roam, 5 cows, 2 bulls, 1 calf, 37 chickens( but some people have bred their own.) 12 sheep, 38 pigs, 23 horses, 4 goats, and 7 turkeys. No food shortages for 79 people. But their a lot of work if people are done with their chores usually coming down here would be what they did, and if you didn't do your chores there would be a lot of backlash, there's way too much to do.

My patients are sleeping and will probably be for a while, i'd better go help the maidens make some soap. The maidens are the ones that don't have a specific area of work, helpers, making soap, clothes, transportations, fixing things stuff like that. The sun was going down and the birds were getting quieter i'd better hurry.

Pov jason.

Me, percy, annabeth, and reyna were on a tracker mission. We were following some survey corps goons from the trees. They had been gabbing on and on about the inside of the walls at this point I didn't know if what they were saying was true or not. We all were positioned around the camp listening we communicated through bird calls but the wallers were too dumb to notice the birds go quiet after dark.

Percy: _four fifths of the population was wiped out from wall maria!_

 _Annabeth: reyna! 5 meter titan right side!_

 _Reyna : It will reveal our presence!_

 _Me: if you don't they'll die!_

There was a soft swooshing and a loud thump.

BOOM! The ground shook.

All the scout sprang to their feet or scrambled to get their gear ready.

Soldier 1: We're all going to die!

Soldier 2: well if there wasn't any titans there will be now! You idiot!

Soldier 3: someone should go check it out!

Soldier 1: I don't feel like dying today! No thanks!

They all looked at each other grimly. With fear and anger in his eyes a man stepped out.

Soldier 4: i'll go.

The others looked at him like he was crazy. He had a shadow over his eyes and looked suicidal.

Soldier 4: i'll look from the trees.

Annabeth's soft owl hoot cut through the air and all the soldiers flinched. It was pitch black but we all knew where we were and how to get back. But these poor people did not have a clue the titans weren't out at night or at least would be slower.

 _Percy: someone should stay back and watch them._

 _Annabeth: I can't, percy you can't either._

 _Percy: oh yeah._

 _Reyna: Im coaching night tracking._

 _Me: Guess i'll stay back._

 _Annabeth: Great, the dawn team will relieve you in a few hours._

Reyna, percy and annabeth left quietly being sure not to use their maneuver gear unless of attack. That brave man was now across from me in the trees right where percy was perched. I watched and crept along the thick tree branches. I took two knifes out and used them to climb the tree up to the branches above him. Quiet as a nap in the sun I snuck. I saw the mussels in his face twist into horror.

The titan, it was evaporating, more slowly than it would've in the sun. I could still see the two clean slices at the back of its neck. He could too. Immediately calling out to his group,

Soldier 4: you all better come see this!

The three others, now in their gear, pulled themselves up using the gear. Soldier one started shaking.

Soldier 2: we're not alone in this forest.

He wisped that. I could barely hear it.

Soldier 1: WE HAVE tO Get ouT Of HERE!

I had no trouble hearing him, in fact I think soldier 4 was going to pound him in.

Soldier 3: we would be directly disobeying orders from the front line! But it's better than being eaten alive!

Soldier 4: who ever did that may still be here!

They all started looking around and bumping into each other. Gruesome looks on their faces. fear that turned into irrationality. They all had swords raised, gripping them for dear life, hands shaking, I could hear the ragged breath. They were so scared. But we saved them.

Soldier 4: pack up! We're leaving! Let's get out of here!

They all heaved a great sigh, and in there hurry they left the two tents they'd set up. Idiot wallers.

A few minutes after they left I packed up the tents, I decided to bring the tents to the wall, they aren't as watchful at night and I could be back before dawn. The tents are useless in our tree house society. But they had been made light and durable so I can carry them no problem. I stamped the already dieing coals of the fire out. Before tracking them I waited for my eyes to adjust. If those dim- lights used their gear to get around they'd be out of gas before they hit the wall.

I ran in the dark. Skidding around trunks and following an obvious path the wallers left in the panic. I made it to the end of the trees, and the safety it held. The waller group was soaring in the air, like little spiders small and fragile, but a great danger should I confront them.

I couldn't wait long- the titans would become more active and aware come dawn and i wouldn't worry the camp with this errand. I ran across the field using cover when there was any. It had been too long. I had to use the gear. It was sloppy I wasn't on the front line therefore I hadn't used the gear too much.

The giant wall hid us from the rest of society, some people had been inside, in fact percy was banished after smuggling supplies to us in hard times, Annabeth was an architect in charge of building mansions and cathedrals for the rich in wall sina, she and percy had been secretly dating and after his banishment she had rather died than be without him, so we took them in and they helped us.

I had only heard what it was like inside the walls. I'd been born out the walls, my mother was banished, for what I don't know. She'd died giving birth. I had never known my father and he hadn't ever been talked about in front of others. But he hid in the walls along with the rest of humanity.

The wall was in front of me now. The grappling hooks shot out and I was propelled upward by the strong fan. My gut dropped. I felt most free in the air. It was exhilarating. I made it up the wall and set the two tents neatly in the middle of the wall, putting them in front of the row of cannons, so they could see them. I looked up. The city.

Neat buildings made out of bricks and stones. I could point out the immigrant areas and rich areas even in the dark. I felt bad for them but I also had to go. I want to see it, I know percy still has people in the wall he makes contact with, I will convince him to bring me with.

Lets just hope I make it back before dawn.


End file.
